digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Taijimon
'Taijimon' Taiji comes from the Chinese cosmology referencing the term for the "Supreme Ultimate" state of undifferentiated absolute and infinite potentiality. 'Appearance' Ascending to 6 feet 5 inches in height, Taijimon's copper skin flares with energy beneath the surface and is flash-burned to sharp green, gathering creases and folds within the metal surface like swirls or whirlpools in the ocean. The red topknot pales to translucent white and spreads out, growing into a ponytail that ends roughly around the middle of the back. The yellow eyes pale to teal, while the metal blindfold reshapes into a pendant hanging around the throat with the Crest of Meditation inscribed into it, a round circle made of two flipped teardrops within a larger and jagged looking circle surrounding it in representation of the inner and outer shells of the persona. The half-cuirass melts off and reforms around the shoulders atop the red rounded plates, becoming a series of thick white cabling that flows around the back of the neck and flares up like a collar, while it trails down to wrap under the arm and plug together into the upper spine like a strange half-haori. Pearl wiring emerges from the elbows and sweeps over the lower arms, forming normal chain-mail on the underside and scale-mail on the top. Cut into the belly is a large crystal gate of the same teardrops as the Crest, made up of white digicode with the kanji for Katsuken on one half, and the black kanji for Setsuken on the other. Almost unseen are the faint veins suffusing the skin, made up of entwined white and black energy that originates at the gate of the stomach and flows up the chest along the shoulders and then back down into the arms and fingers. The red hakama burns to black, with the Jika-Tabi reforming as pearl geta. Pearl cabling tied over the back of the waist in an 'X' pattern holds up the two inter-connectible wakizashi, one made of pearl while the other is made of jade. 'General Information' A Kensmon that has transgressed beyond the simple outlook of Katsuken and Setsuken, coming to realize the full potency of the two opposite ideals within himself and aligning their strengths and weaknesses together to varying degrees, resulting in Taijimon through a mystical evolution process. Because it sees the proper ideals of the life-preserving and life-taking ways of the swordsman, it has come to an internal strife from indecision over which it should follow, and has attempted to come to peace by fusing the opposing ways together to mixed results. Inscribed in digicode is the katsu seal for life, behind which it stores the yang energy, while inscribed opposite it is the setsu seal for death and the yin energy, and it uses these seals to help regulate the prowess flowing into its sword arts during combat so that it does not overreach and risk accidental deletion. With enough time and focus, the understanding it has for balance will invoke another transgressional state beyond even the current usage of life and death arts. 'Miscellaneous' Several decades after the events of the Metal Empire Siblings Saga concluded, a worn down Tachimon returned to the primary village of Kensmon and began personally training the lot of them as he could, often passing a mysterious black rock which emitted faint curls of energy from its porous surface back and forth between them and watching for an uncertain reaction. After a year he chose one of them to succeed him, and before succumbing to ancient wounds, he used the last of his energy to penetrate the surface of the rock and release the hidden Digimental at its heart. The jade and pearl egg invoked a firm reaction from the Kensmon chosen and gave birth to a new evolutionary path in the process. 'Attacks' *'Midori Enjou no Yami(''Green Flame of Shadow/s): Draws the jade yang sword and fuels it with said energy, adding a minute mixture of negative yin to cause combustion and allow the saw-like edges to cause great pain with minimal damage. *'Shiro Yuki no Tama(''White Snow of Spirit): Draws the pearl yin sword and fuels it with said energy, adding a minute mixture of positive yang to freeze the surface over and blunt the killing edge. *'Shirogane Niken no Kami(''Silver Two-sword/s of God): Draws both swords and connects them back to back, bathing their forms in a swirl of yin and yang energies of equal balance and tying them together into a single weapon with two alike-hilts. As it is swung spiraling tendrils of energy are released slightly ahead of the tip, allowing for a greater penetration in rapid sequence. *'Nijiiro Riki Kanwa(''Iridescent Power Mitigation): Regulates the flow of power through its body and swords, allowing it to harden the surface of the skin through a mixture of yang and yin energy or to soften the flesh through a reversal of the same. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction